A Jemi Story
by blondes2123
Summary: Read and see what happens when a bunch of Disney stars come together they aren't famous though. Just a bunch of friends.


Starring:

1. Selena Gomez

2. Demi Lovato

3. Chelsea Staub

4. Miley Cyrus

5. Brandi Cyrus

6. Emily Osment

7. Zac Efron

8. Ashley Tisdale

9. Joe Jonas

10. Kevin Jonas

11. Nick Jonas

12. Justin Bieber

It's 8am on a friday morning & Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez are in Selena's car ridding to school-

Selena: you sleeping over tonight?

Demi: I don't know, is Chelsea gonna be there?

Selena: yup.

Demi: than no.

Selena: why? i thought you guys were cool now?

Demi: no, she doesnt like me.

Selena: oh just sleepover, for me please!(pulling into the school parking lot)

Demi: okay, fine.

Selena: heyy, Chels.

Chelsea: heyy.

Demi: hey Chelsea.

Chelsea: yeah, hi. (walking away)

Selena: i'll see you later Dem, bye!

Demi: bye. (rolling her eyes and walking to her locker)

Miley: hey demi.

Demi: hey.

Miley: where's selena?

Demi: with chelsea, probably looking for justin.

Miley: Justin Bieber???

Demi: mhmm.

Miley: don't tell me theyre going out???

Demi: yup.

Miley slammed her locker & walked away

Emily: hey miley!

she didnt hear her and kept walking.

Emily: whats wrong with her?

Demi: selenas going out with justin.

Emily: ewww. im going to catch up with her. bye!

Emily & Miley were talking.

End of the day:

Selena: Demi, Chelsea, Justin, Nick; get in the carrr! (yelling out the window)

Demi: hey, um, sel; im gonna walk with miley, brandi, & emily.

Selena: Nooooo. your getting in this car now!

Demi: come get meeeee. (joking)

Chelsea rolled her eyes as Selena got out and cased Demi and then they all got in the car.

They got to Demi's.

Mrs. Lovato: Demi your babysitting.

Demi: what? i just came to get clothes, im sleeping over selenas.

Mrs. Lovato: then take madison.

Demi: no, dallas can do it.

Mrs. Lovato: Dallas is at work until 12am. YOUR babysitting.

Demi: but mom

Mrs. Lovato: Demi, get upstairs and babysitt or take her with you, i'll be home at 7. love you! (she left)

Selena came inside

Selena: whyd your mom leave?

Demi: im babysitting, i cant come. sorry

Selena: bring her.

Demi: shes 6.

Selena: who cares?

Demi: i just cant sel. ill be over at 7:30 or later. ill call you when my mom gets home and im showered.

Selena: okay. well go to the mall tomorrow than. bye!

she left with everyone else.

Demi: maddie, where are you?

Madison: upstairs.

Demi: oh okay.

Madison: can i sleepover Marias?

Demi: what did mom say?

Madison: mhmm.

Demi: yeah if she picks you up.

10 minutes later madison left & demi showered than went to selenas.

Selena: Demi, who are you texting?

Demi: Miley.

Selena: ewww. (she took demis phone and texted yeah hi, i cant talk now bye!)

Demi: whyd you do that???

Selena: I dont like her.

Demi: shes my friend.

Justin: Selly, you cant do that.

Selena: Shut up Justin.

Justin: no, i wont shut up selena.

Selena: youll do what i say.

Justin: Excuse meeeee?! i will NOT do what you say!

Selena: yeah whatever, were over.

Justin: good!

Demi: im leaving.

Selena: dems, why?

Demi: you know why.

Justin: can you take me home?

Demi: sure.

they left:

Justin: thanks for the ride

Demi: mhm. sorry you guys broke up.

Justin: no, its okay; dont worry about it.

Demi: okay bye.

she went back to selenas to talk to her:

Demi: Selena, can we talk alone?

Selena: yeah, sure.

They went into the kitchen:

Demi: whyd you do that?!

Selena: i dont know. im sorry, i shouldnt have.

Demi: okay but i dont understand.

Selena: understand what?

Demi: you. youve been acting different sel.

Selena: i have?

Demi: yes.

Selena: i havent noticed. im sorry

Demi: you havent noticed? you took my phone & said yeah hi i cant talk now to miley & you told your B0YFRIEND to shut up and do what you tell him to do!

Selena: i didnt realize it like that (tear falling from her eye)

Demi: i dont mean to yell at you but i want my old best friend back.

Selena: im sorry. (crying)

Demi: sel, why are you crying?

Selena: i broke up with justin because i was being a snooby girl like his exgirlfriend kassie, i promised i wouldnt be like that!

Demi: maybe he'll forgive you. (hugging her)

Selena: doubt it.

Demi: you never know.

Selena: lets just go back upstairs.

they went upstairs:

**chelsea: WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU????**

**selena: nothing chels. im just upset about justin.**

**chelsea: he'll come around.**

**selena: ive heard that before.**

**chelsea: k?**

**selena: yeah chels. im going to call justin.**

**"hello?"**

**"hey"**

**"we were stupid"**

**"no, i was stupid, NOT you. im sorry"**

**"okay."**

**"i love yu justin."**

**"i love yu too selena marie"**

**"i have to go, theyre still here. text me?"**

**"okay."**

**"bye."**

**they hung up**

**chelsea: i'll be right back.**

**she went into the bathroom and texted justin**

**heyyy, your going out with selena? he texts back: yes. but i was going out with you first and we still are(: chelsea: kkkk love you byez**

**the next day: **

**selena: chels, can i see your phone?**

**chelsea: yeah (she didnt erase the texts)**

**selena: YOU FLIPPING BACKSTABBER!**

**chelsea: huh?**

**selena: YOU! YOURE GOING OUT WITH JUSTIN!!!! leave NOW!**

**demi: she said leave STAUB**

**chelsea: SHUT UP LOVATO**

**demi: MAKE ME STAUB!**

**they started fighting and pulling eachothers hair.**

**selena: stop it! (upset)**

**chelsea left**

**selena: im sorry.**

**demi: about?**

**selena: everything.**

**demi: i want my best friend back**

**selena: im sorry. can you take me to justins house?**

**demi: yeah**

**they left:**

**justins sister jazmyn opened the door**

**jazmyn: justin, its demi and selena**

**justin: hey (about to hug selena)**

**selena: no, no hugs.**

**justin: umm, ok?**

**selena: your flipping go out with chelsea!**

**justin sat in silence.**

**selena: i cant believe it. (crying)**

**justin: im sorry selena. i was going out with her first and i still liked her and i like you too and i couldnt make up my mind so i tried both and now this.**

**selena: i thought she was another one of my best friends but shes just a flipping backstabber! and you i just cant believe you would do that!**

**justin: im so sorry.**

**selena: im sorry too, i cant go out with you anymore. have fun with chelsea.**

**justin: selena, wait!**

**selena: lets go dems.**

**they left.**

**its one month later and selena and demi both found themselves new boyfriends. selena has nick jonas and demi has joe jonas. justin is single, he broke up with chelsea 2 days after selena freaked on him. chelsea is dating a new student in school and is still hating demi. selena and demi are still the best of friends and she even changed back to her old self.**

**It's ****June 19th**** and it's the last day of school:**

**demi: selena, lets go! its the last day of school! were going to be late! hurry up (screaming upstairs)**

**selena: im coming! gosh, you can take 5 hours in the bathroom and i cant take 5 minutes?**

**demi smacked selena on the arm playfully as they got in the car and drove to school:**

**selena: ow, that really hurt dems.**

**demi: good smart mouth (playing around with selena)**

**selena: im going to find nick, see you in 3rd period.**

**they split up**

**nick: sel, why do you have a red mark on your arm?**

**selena: just playing around with dems.**

**nick: oh okay.**

**selena laughed:**

**3rd period:**

**demi: hey selena.**

**selena: hey**

**mrs. doofensmirtz: selena demi quiet!**

**selena&demi: sorry mrs. doofensmirtz (giggling at her name)**

**mrs. doofensmirtz: is something funny?**

**selena: no, nothing mrs. d**

**mrs. doofensmirtz turned around and continued teaching**

**demi and selena started laughing:**

**mrs. doofensmirtz: demi, selena; office NOW!**

**they took their books and went to the office**

**principle: girls, since its the last day of school i will let you off with a warning. go back to class, get passes from mrs. shirl**

**they got passes and went to 4th period lunch:**

**miley: he gave you a warning, thats good.**

**demi: yeah, but we have to see mrs. d again 9th period because we have language arts again that period with her. **

**selena: she will probably send us to the office again, than well get detentions.**

**demi: no, no detentions. the summer party is tomorrow, were not missing it**

**selena: deal.**

**they continued talking and eating their lunch**

**9th period:**

**mrs. doofensmirtz heard demi and selena talking**

**mrs. doofensmirtz: is there something you would like to share with the class?**

**demi: no, not at all.**

**selena: actually demi, we do. mrs. doofensmirtz, whacko name first of all. second, why cant we talk quietly???? we arent disturbing anyone but you!**

**demi laughed**

**mrs. doofensmirtz: i am the teacher, you are the student! office AGAIN now!**

**principle: back again i see? (reading the slip the teacher filled out for both of them) im afraid im going to have to give you a detention girls. go to the detention room until the end of 9th period.**

**demi: see what you did?**

**selena: i was just trying to prove a point, and you gotta admitt; her name is hiliarious!**

**they laughed their way into the detention room:**

**mr. doofensmirtz: hello girls.**

**selena looked at demi confused**

**demi: um, hi?**

**mr. doofensmirtz: my wife tells me you made fun of our name and sass talked her.**

**selena: and?**

**mr. doofensmirtz: and, your stuck with me for the rest of the period. here's 10 pages of work, i want it ALL done before you leave.**

**demi: yippee. (mumbling and walking to a seat)**

**selena passed demi a note: this is bananas! what page are you on? 1,2,3,4,5?**

**demi wrote: 7, hbu?**

**selena wrote: same**

**they finished there work a half an hour later than went home:**

**demi: stupid mr. and mrs. doofensmirtz**

**her step dad: doofensmirtz? (cracking up)**

**selena: yes! theyre so weird and rude and mean and UGH!**

**demi's step dad: did you girls get detention?**

**demi: maybe, please dont tell mom!**

**demi's step dad: are you kidding?! she will crack up! you wont get introuble.**

**demi: yes!**

**they went upstairs cracking up about their day:**

**demi: are you sleeping over?**

**selena: of course.**

**demi: we're going to the mall tonight.**

**selena: yay, shopping.**

**demi: DALLAS! (screaming for her sister)**

**dallas: what dem?**

**demi: can we take your car to the mall?**

**dallas: umm, i guess.**

**selena: i'll driveeee. (grabbing the keys out of dallas' hands and walking downstairs)**

**madisan: where you goin?**

**demi: mall, with sel.**

**madisan: can i come???**

**demi: not this time mads.**

**they drove to the mall:**

**selena: this dress, its amazing!**

**demi: selena marie gomez, that is so beautiful!**

**selena: thanks. i think im gonna get it**

**demi: you should! what do you think of this one???**

**selena: its amazing.**

**demi: lets go pay and than look for makeup, shoes, and buy stuff for our hair.**

**selena: okay.**

**they paid for their dresses, bought make up, and bought gel, moose, and hairspray for their hair.**

**they got to demis:**

**demi: dallas, come look at what we bought! (yelling upstairs)**

**dallas: those are so pretty, theyre sundresses right? its a pool party**

**demi: yeah and we bought flip flops that matched**

**dallas: cool.**

**the next morning:**

**selena: demi, wake up! the parties in an hour and a half! get upppp! (hitting her with a pillow)**

**demi: okay, okay. im up**

**selena: get dressed! bathing suits, dresses, hair. lets go lets go lets go!**

**demi: someones a little excited.**

**selena: i know i am i couldnt sleep. i fell asleep at 2**

**demi: what time is it?**

**selena: 12. get dressed goooo!**

**they got ready than drove to the miley's party:**

**selena: hey miles**

**miley: hey you guys look pretty!**

**demi&selena: thanks, you too.**

**miley: sel, nicks over there and dem, joe isnt here. i dont know why**

**demi: oh. i'll go call him**

**demi called joe:**

**hey, where are you?**

**im not coming.**

**joe, why not? you promised.**

**im sorry.**

**but**

**sorry dems i gotta go.**

**he hung up**

**selena: dems, whats wrong?**

**demi: joe, isnt coming and he hung up on me. wheres nick?**

**selena: talking to kevin about something over there. (pointing to a table)**

**demi: thanks (she speed walked over to nick and kevin)**

**nick: hey demi, whats up?**

**demi: why isnt joe here? (confused&upset because he promised he'd be there)**

**kevin looked at nick**

**nick: umm, he had a record thing.**

**demi: stop lying, you grin when your lying. try again**

**kevin: he had a record thing demi.**

**demi: kevin, youre lying too you smile when you lie. he's with some other girl isnt he?? i knew it!**

**nick: no, dem hes not with anyone else. he's at the hospital.**

**demi: w-what? what happened?**

**kevin: he fell off the stage rehearsing and broke his leg and has a minor concusin.**

**demi: when can he come home?**

**nick: 1-2 days.**

**demi: thanks. (walking back to selena)**

**selena: hey, whats wrong?**

**demi: joes in the hospital i'll explain in the car, lets go (grabbing her arm and dragging her to the car)**

**at the hospital:**

**joe: kevin and nick?**

**demi: yes. are you okay?**

**joe: fine. im going home today. in about 30 minutes.**

**demi: good. hows your head?**

**joe: fine. im okay dems. go back to the party, selenas probably whining to go back.**

**demi: okay, ill be over after the party.**

**joe: no, i'll come to your house.**

**demi: but your leg**

**joe: what about it?**

**demi: nick said you broke it**

**joe: he was over exagerating**

**demi: oh okay, bye.**

**joe: bye dems.**

**they went back to the party:**

**miley: hey, your back?**

**demi: yeah, joe's fine.**

**miley: oh okay.**

**they swam, ate, and talked for about an hour than demi dropped selena off at home:**

**demi's mom: hey, where's selena?**

**demi: she wanted to go home.**

**demi's mom: oh ok.**

**demi: im gonna go call her.**

**demi went upstairs grabbed her env touch and dialed selenas number:**

**hello?**

**hey**

**hey.**

**you okay? you feel better?**

**yeah, im fine. want to come over? sleepover?**

**yeah sure, i'll be there after joe comes over.**

**okay**

**text me?**

**always**

**bye**

**bye**

**they hung up:**

**demi's mom: hey, what did she say?**

**demi: she asked if i could sleepover.**

**demi's mom: sure. i'll take you over there now**

**demi: no, its okay. you go, im waiting for joe than i'll be over.**

**demi's mom: okay. bye**

**demi: byee.**

**at selenas house:**

**mandy: is demi coming over?**

**selena: yeah mom, shes waiting for joe than shell be over.**

**mandy: okay, is diana coming?**

**selena: i think so.**

**someone knocked on the door:**

**demi: hey sel.**

**selena: hey, did joe go over?**

**demi: nah, he probably fell asleep.**

**selena: oh okay.**

**demi: is my mom here?**

**selena: no not yet.**

**demi: oh she must have stopped at wawa.**

**selena: k.**

**they went upstairs:**


End file.
